Most utensils of the type mentioned above have either a flat or otherwise shaped base which needs to be placed on a flat or correspondingly shaped surface so that the utensil can retain a stable, balanced and generally upright position. However, there are many locations in which a suitable surface upon which a utensil can be stably placed may not be available, for example outdoors in the garden, picnic areas or on the beach; in the swimming pool or the sea; or on a boat; or in a vehicle such as a motor car, coach, aircraft or train; or even indoors in the home, office or a hotel.
In order to mitigate this problem, it is known to provide a base of an object with a spiked attachment which can be inserted, for example, in the ground. However, the spike is either permanently attached to the base of the object, in which case the object cannot be stably placed on a flat surface, or the spike is detachable from the object and is then inverted and stored in an interior space of the object, in which case the object needs to be specifically designed to accommodate the unused spike.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved device for providing stability to a utensil.